1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device capable of receiving data from a web server, and particularly to an image forming device capable of reducing the processing burden on a web server and capable of increasing the transmission speed by greatly reducing the amount of data transmitted to a web server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been proposed for automatically ordering content or other products on the Internet. For example, Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-29954 discloses a system for automatically receiving orders. This system includes a server and a client. The client could be either a facsimile device or a computer. An original document is scanned by a scanner in the client, and a corresponding image data is transmitted to the server as an order data. The server includes a receiving means for receiving the order data from the client via a communication line, determining means for determining whether the order data is from a facsimile device or a computer, and request processing means for interpreting the image data received as the order data and transmitting a data requested by the order data back to the client. This system is easy to use from the purchaser's standpoint and facilitates data processing by the vendor.
However, in the system described above, the server must analyze the image data and perform a process to identify the details of the order. Hence, an excessive processing load is placed on the server, resulting in a decreased processing rate. Further, the large amount of image data increases the time required for communication.